


[Podfic] Goats!

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Goats, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ymorton's ficlet.</p>
<p>
  <i>"It will be nice," Harry whispers, like a secret. "It’s gonna be really nice."
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I want goats," Nick says, rolling his head a little in Harry’s lap, yawning. His eyes are still closed. "I want three goats and a chicken." 
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Then we’ll have goats and a chicken," Harry says, amused, low. "Who’s the princess here, again?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Goats!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [goats!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34981) by ymorton. 



> Writer's warning: _this is really sappy and like, TWOO WUV overdramatic and there’s not sex so if you’re not into the idea of Nick N’ Haz 4Eva you might not like it_

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:8:59 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1aFFLjM) | **Size:** 12MB
  * [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/Mr73Q8) | **Size:** 8MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ymorton for giving permission and to paraka for hosting!


End file.
